The Hollow
The Hollow, also known as the Hallow, is an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. It appears in a swarm of black vapor-like particles floating in mid-air that constitutes a power similar to a black hole, and it can also reside inside a magical living being, thus possessing their corporeal form. It cannot be destroyed by any known means, rather it can only be contained when powerful representatives from both sides of good and evil join forces and combine their power. It actually possesses no mind or personality but rather acts like a virus in a vacuum, mindlessly consuming all magic it touches, thus is always referred to as the "void" by the Seer and the Avatars. It is kept in an ancient burial ground as a pact agreed upon by both sides and is heavily guarded by powerful beings. It has been said that this is the "ultimate power" that will be the end of good and evil, therefore creating a void as a reality. The Hollow's only desire is to absorb power. If a demon or witch is possessed by the Hollow they will only be able to control it for a short time after which they fall victim to its insatiable hunger for more power thus doing what ever it takes to attain more power and in return take the powers of every magical creature in the magical community both good and evil and eventually destroy the world. History of The Hollow Some Eons (3,500 years) ago, the most powerful representatives from the sides of both good and evil took the responsibility of guarding The Hollow by composing an incantation to be recited together by good and evil. The spell was made to contain the essence in an enchanted box and kept it in the Ancient Burial Ground which exists in infinity, outside of space and time. It was done to avoid destruction of all beings, which The Hollow could decimate altogether. The brief history of the Hollow and it's Guardians appears in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows. Presence in Charmed and Dangerous The Source broke the agreement between good and evil when he steals the Hollow to use against the Charmed Ones. The Seer advises him against doing that as it would exterminate all beings from both sides, and forewarned that the future will become a void if the Source continues his madness. The Source insists, and he kills the Angel of Light guarding the Hollow, and uses the Angel of Darkness to absorb Piper Halliwell's powers. and Phoebe contain the Hollow after the Source is destroyed]] The Seer, knowing that the Source has gone mad and after she herself plans to establish a future of a new evil order, tricks Cole Turner into taking in the Hollow to help the Charmed Ones vanquish the Source while the Source's power goes into Cole's inner void previously occupied by his demon-half. After the Source is vanquished, the Hollow is returned to its box with the Seer and Phoebe Halliwell reading a spell. All the powers of the Charmed Ones which were absorbed by the Hollow are returned, and the other powers assimilated by the Hollow go into Cole, making him the embodiment of the vanquished Source of All Evil. Resurfacing of the Hollow in Season 8 In the series' final season, the Triad are not satisfied with having fought the Charmed Ones to a draw. As part of their plan to use another pair of powerful sister witches, Billie and Christy Jenkins, to kill the Charmed Ones, they decide to have the Jenkinses summon the Hollow. However, Nomed, a younger demon who had previously worked with the Triad, got wind of this and persuaded the Charmed Ones to summon it in order to even the odds. The Hollow's infection of the Source and Cole is still very fresh in the minds of Paige and Phoebe, and they are initially skeptical about taking this step. However, Piper fears it's even riskier to let the Jenkinses get the Hollow first, and eventually convinces Phoebe and Paige to go along. Summoning the Hollow requires a very powerful force. The Charmed Ones were thus able to use their own magic to summon it, but the Jenkinses have to get Wyatt Halliwell to hold hands with them so they'll have enough power to do so. Both sets of sisters summon the Hollow at the same time, and it splits into two vapors and goes into all five girls. The Charmed Ones then use their Hollow-enhanced powers to vanquish the Triad, while the Jenkinses steal Wyatt's powers so they'll be evenly matched with the Halliwells. When the Charmed Ones return to the Manor to confront the Jenkinses, both sets of sisters are surprised that the other neither has or needs vanquishing potions. The Jenkinses throw fire and the Halliwells reply with lightning. The power is so strong that it blows the Manor to bits, killing Phoebe, Paige and Christy. Piper goes back in time to fix the present, and seeks the help of Patty and Grams, both summoned from the past, to re-create the "Power of Three" and extract the Hollow from the sisters, thus sending it back to the ancient burial ground. The Guardians of the Hollow The Guardians of the Hollow are two high-ranking, powerful beings from both sides an Angel and a Devil who are tasked to watch over the Hollow which is eternally kept in its enchanted box in the Ancient Burial Ground. They appear to be thousands of years old as they were chosen to guard The Hollow as early as 3,500 years ago, as it has been agreed by both sides that it is forbidden for anyone to even visit the burial ground of The Hollow. After the guardians are killed, they later reformed. Both have the powers of *Telekinesis *Telekinetic orbing *Lightning bolts *Sensing *Hovering *Orbing and Shimmering *Immortality Appendicies :(Book of Shadows text:) The Hallow :Ancient beyond measure, :The Hallow is the most powerful and unstable force known :to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded :the release of The Hallow's un-stoppable, all-consuming hunger :for power. :Summoning Spell: :Ultirusque A Profogus :Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. ::Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox ::::::Bonus Quod Malum. Spells To Contain The Hollow ::This spell requires a force of Good and Evil to cast this spell in order to work. :Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias To Summon The Hollow ::This spell requires the power of three. : :Ultirusque A Profogus :Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. :Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox :Bonus Quod Malum. : :Translated to English ::An Ultirusque Profogus ::I add it here, I add it now. ::We say that over on the voice ::bestowed by Good and evil. To Return the Hollow ::This spell requires the power of three. :Iam Is Addo, :Hic Is Addo :Malum Quod Bonus, :Vox In Conssesus, :Super Dico Nos The Release of The Hollow in Season 4 Image:Sourcekillguardian.jpg|The Source kills its Guardians Image:Sourcehollow2.jpg|The Source opens doors to the Hollow's containment chamber Image:Sourcehollow4.jpg|It takes a lot of strength to open them Image:Sourcehollow6.jpg|The Source unleashed the Hollow from it's location Image:Sourcehollow7.jpg|The Source holds the Hollow Image:Sourcepiperpopoer.jpg|The Source uses Piper's power after using the Hollow to absorb her power Image:Sourcepiperpower2.jpg|The Source uses Piper's power to blow up a vase Image:Sourceunleasheshollow3.jpg|The Source releases the Hollow into a demon Charmed413 545.jpg|Cole absorbs The Hollow Penny Patty and Piper.jpg|Piper, Patty and Penny returning The Hollow Unseen05.jpg|The Charmed Ones summoning The Hollow PowerOfThree.jpg|The Charmed Ones possesed by The Hollow 8x21-Billie-Christy-Wyatt.jpg|Billie and Christy summoning The Hollow Charmed821 471.jpg|Billie possesed by The Hollow Notes * The Book of Shadows page spelled the Hollow as the H'a'''llow despite the spelling of "Hollow" in the Guardians of the Hollow page being spelled correctly * Prue is the only Charmed One not to have dealt with the Hollow. * The Source calls the Hollow "The Ultimate Power" in Charmed And Dangerous but later, in season 8, the powers of Billie & Christy will be called by the same name. * Piper, Grams and Patty were probably able to send The Hollow back to his ancient burial ground without a force of evil because of the re-created Power of Three bond. Another, more likely, explanation is that good and evil were already in a battle via The Hollow's power, thus created a link. *'The Hollow '''is also a name of a movie ironically starring Kaley Cuoco who portrayed Billie Jenkins in Season 8 Hollow, The Hollow, The Hollow, The Hollow, The Hollow, The Category:Season 4 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 8